


Прими смерть

by Fluffy_Lama



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, DO NOT COPY, Dark, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Нежить побеждает.
Relationships: Ashgan&Myzrael





	Прими смерть

В зеленоватом сумраке некрополиса чернели зевы давно выпотрошенных могил и поднимался из мощеных улиц разломанный остов императорского дворца. Ничто не нарушало туманного покоя его просторных холлов и коридоров, украшенных резными колоннами черного мрамора. Пока орды нежити шаг за шагом покоряли внешний мир, дворец, напоминавший пустую грудину скелета, недвижно дремал в полном безмолвии.

Не только дворец — весь город был пуст, и Ашган — единственный его обитатель — неспешно бродил по заброшенным улицам. Здесь давно разорили все кладбища, чьи мертвые обитатели в этот самый миг маршируют на главный эльфийский оплот. Здесь не осталось ни одного дома с привидениями — некроманты всех взяли под свой контроль, и теперь неупокоенные души наводят ужас на кланы гор.

Во второй столице нежити, Фергале, теплилась лишь одна живая душа. Неусыпный страж — Мизраэль. Тот, кто должен был охранять последнюю человеческую цитадель. Тот, кто не справился.

Тот, кто теперь — ее пленник, а не обитатель.

Его темница сыра, а рацион скуден. Ашган не морит его голодом, но он слишком давно был мертв, чтобы помнить о потребности живых в пище, а Мизраэль — слишком горд, чтобы просить. И потому он ел лишь тогда, когда Ашган вспоминал об этом.

Но в маленьком удовольствии Ашган не мог себе отказать. Он приносил ангелу плесневый хлеб и тухлое мясо, подвижное от копошащихся внутри опарышей. Таким и оборотни бы побрезговали, и Ашган это знал, но притворялся, будто слишком далек от человеческого, чтобы осознавать.

Сначала Мизраэль брезговал. Но со временем, с течением дней и ночей, незаметно перетекающих друг в друга, брезгливость сменилась благодарностью за каждый кусок. Так просто, что слишком скучно, и на прошлое полнолуние Ашган принес ему полкруга сыра, почти совсем не подпорченного. Прошел месяц — за отстраненными философскими беседами и совместным молчанием, когда Ашган приходил и занимал почти все свободное пространство в тесной камере, а белокрылый ангел вынужденно жался к стене в отхожем углу, лишь бы не прикасаться к мертвому. Свежий, вкусный сыр давно кончился, но Ашган больше ничего не приносил — до сегодняшнего дня.

В его руке снова жило своей жизнью источенное мушиными личинками мясо.

Больные глаза Мизраэля полыхнули обреченностью, и протянутую через порог еду он не взял, лишь привычно отступил в загаженный угол, зная, что зашедший в камеру Ашган все равно его туда оттеснит. Некогда снежно-белые перья в его поломанных и неправильно сросшихся крыльях давно стали буро-коричневыми, лохмотьями разошлись у цевьев и слиплись грязными сосульками на концах. Часть Мизраэль уже сбросил, они липли к грязному полу камеры, неопрятными комьями собирались в углах, — а новые не торопились расти. Облезшие крылья выглядели жалко.

Ашган неторопливо втянулся в камеру и положил мясо у ног Мизраэля, прямо в жидкие нечистоты. Они оба знали, что нового пленник не получит, пока не съест это.

Обычно разговор начинал Ашган — или он не начинался вообще. Но сегодня Мизраэль впервые сам подал голос, тихий, хриплый, надломленный, но все еще гордый:

— Почему вас зовут Ашганом? Ведь вас двое.

— Это сложно не заметить, — согласился Ашган, не торопясь отвечать по сути. Рано. Хотя вопрос — хороший признак.

Они молчали весь остаток ночи, которая в некрополисе не отличалась от дня. Но Ашган всегда остро чувствовал разницу между тьмой настоящей и тьмой искусственной. Ничего — скоро, когда у остальных богов не останется поклонников, они ослабнут, а Мортис сможет погасить ненавистное солнце. Пока же Ашган предпочитал проводить дни в самом глубоком подземелье, которое нашел.

Следующей ночью мяса в камере не было.

— Я могу ответить на твой вопрос, — прошелестел Ашган, не торопясь заходить в камеру. — Могу принести еще еды.

— Ответьте, — сказал Мизраэль. Ашган улыбнулся бы, если бы мог. Выбери ангел еду — ему пришлось бы питаться собственными испражнениями прежде, чем Ашган принес бы хоть что-то.

Знал ли он?

Неважно, ведь Мизраэль сделал правильный выбор — а значит, заслужил поощрение.

— Наши личности почти слились воедино. У нас нет отдельных желаний. Мы мыслим вместе. Ашган — наше общее имя.

— Вы еще помните личные?

— Да.

Следующий месяц Мизраэль не спрашивал ни о чем, хотя Ашган приходил ежедневно. А в полнолуние тихо, через силу попросил:

— Принеси мне еды.

О, Ашган видел, что кроется за этими словами. Желание умереть хотя бы так — от голода, ведь Мизраэль знал, что после такой просьбы еды ему не видать еще долго. Других возможностей Ашган ему не оставил, тщательно проследив, чтобы у пленника не было шанса себе навредить.

Ашган всю ночь просидел в камере, смакуя решимость живого существа расстаться с жизнью. А на следующую — принес кольцо благоухающей специями колбасы и слабое, сильно разведенное водой вино. До этого Мизраэль облизывал стены, собирая языком осевшую на них влагу.

Он, разумеется, не удержался. А после целого кувшина жидкости и жирной, сытной колбасы Мизраэль снова захотел жить со страстной силой почти бессмертного существа, никогда не задумывавшегося о гибели.

Несколько дней потом ветер носил по закоулкам бывшей столицы Империи отголоски его дикого, животного воя.

— Мое имя — Ашенган, — представился Ашган, глядя в сумасшедшие, расфокусированные глаза наконец-то затихшего пленника. — Мое имя — Ашганнем.

Мизраэль бормотал их имена под нос, как молитву, пока Ашган не прикоснулся иссохшейся ладонью к его худому, обтянутому свисавшей с костей кожей плечу. И ангел, прекрасное создание Света, не отшатнулся.

Мортис будет довольна. У второй ее столицы скоро появится собственный страж.


End file.
